The Gang's Truth
by Lil-half-rainbow
Summary: Sherri's dangerous. It was in everything about her. Her looks, her attitude, and certainly her knowledge. She's the 'ice-princess' to all but her adoptive father. Is there someone that can make her melt? Beware, her smile can kill.
1. Prologue

"Who the hell are you?" I felt a lazy grin sprawl across my face at the guys nervous tone.

"Well, see, that's a difficult question to answer," I told him in a slow, easy tone, amusement evident. "I'm so many things to so many people. Friend, sister, daughter, lover, worst nightmare," I continued casually.

His eyes widened. "W-what do you want?"

I sighed. It's always the same. "God, you people never get original." I sighed again, getting off of the guys couch.

"How did you get in here?"

I gave a short laugh. "You should really get locks on your windows. Its a dangerous world."

He glared at me, and I knew I frustrating him, even if he was still scared. "I suppose you're part of that dangerous world?"

I gave him a cheerful smile. "Of course." He took a step back, and I followed him, dropping my fake smile and losing all traces of amusement. Today had been really long, and I didn't really want to chase anyone down, not that this middle-age man would actually be able to get far. "Come on," I said softly. "Don't run. Look, Marcus wants to see you. It'll be a lot easier if you just come with me."  
To my surprise, his face flashed to confusion, before he gave a resigned sigh and nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Marcus' soft tone called out from his seat on a cargo box. "We're good friends, aren't we?" Marcus asked.

Marley looked up at him and gave him a wry smile, nodding slowly. "Yeah, we are." Marley answered after a moment.

"You have to understand, I don't have many friends I value as much as I do you. So naturally I feel the need to protect the few I do have."

Marley was starting to look suspicious, while I just looked at Marcus from my place on another box facing him, wondering what was going on. Why would Marcus have me fetch him, just to tell him that they're friends?

"Well," Marcus finally continued after the silence. "I have unfortunate news. As you may be aware, there is a new gang who is starting to encroach on my territory." I kept my face empty of emotion. "It's seems that the leader, a young man, doesn't want to just be a rival gang, but he seems to have it out for me personally. He wants to hurt me. Though I've tried to keep our friendship low key, it seems that word has gotten out that I trust you almost, if not as much, as Sherri. Sherri, I know, can look after herself if his guys come around. You, however, can't," Marcus said kindly.

I was getting confused. Why was he bringing me to attention?

"That is why," his voice dropped, and his voice held something, almost like pleading, "I'm going to ask you to temporarily relocate."

Marley inhaled sharply. "Why?"

"Because this person will come after you to get to me. Marley, please. I know this is hard, but you have no family, and your only job is a writer. Would it be so difficult to leave this state for a little while, while I take care of this? I promise, I'll have it over as soon as possible."

"But... but what's stopping him from following me wherever I go?" Marley asked desperately.

"Well, the fact that only you, me, and one other person will know where you are." Marcus stated simply.

"And who is this other person?"

"Sherri." At this I jumped off my box, opening my mouth to protest, but closed it when Marcus raised his hand. "Please Sherri. In case, god forbid, he is found, I want you to protect him. Besides, I think the time away from Lucas will do you so good."

I scowled at the mention of my ex, but then studied Marcus' face more closely. Behind that calm facade he always wore, he had real concern.

I know he wouldn't ask this of me if it wasn't important.

How could I deny the man that had saved me, the possible saving of someone he holds close?

I nodded, frowning. "I'll go."


	2. Chapter 1

I sighed, staring up at the huge castle-like building in front of me. What would the guys say if they knew that I, the 'Ice Princess', was reduced to attending a preppy private school as a Senior.

"Come on, Sher, it won't be so bad! I don't know why your upset, I mean, this is totally awesome to me, this is going to be so fun, it's like, I could be a whole new person, I-"

I wrapped my right arm around Matt's head, covering his mouth with my hand. I leaned closer to him, turning my head so I could whisper in his ear. "Matt, if you don't shut up and stop talking, I will tell all of your new little freshman friends everything I know about you," I told him softly. His eyes widened, darting towards me. "Understand?" He nodded carefully. I gave him a sarcastic smile. "Good." I released him.

"Now come on." I muttered under my breath as we climbed. "Can't believe we're starting on a Friday. Why not just wait?" Regardless, I led him up the stairs, towards my temporary purgatory.

All too soon, Matt had to leave me to go to his class, and I was standing outside the door to my own. Taking a deep breath, I opened it and stepped inside.

The teacher paused mid-word and looked at me. "Can I help you?" He asked. He had one of those voices that sounded like he was always just on the verge of laughter.

I nodded my head, avoiding the curious eyes on me. "Yeah. I'm your new student..."

"Ah," he said, as if the meaning of life itself was exposed. "So you are." He turned to face the class, and his eyes roamed the students. "Garwin!" He suddenly shouted. A blond jerked his head up from it's place on his desk. The teacher turned back to me. "Now that you know who Mister Garwin is, you can take the end seat next to him. And do me a favor, if he falls asleep again, stab him with a pencil. Let me know when you do, and I'll give you extra credit." He smiled at me, and I smiled back, before walking up to my seat.

I carefully slid into my seat, keeping my eyes away from all the probing ones.

"Hey there." A quick glance revealed that it was the sleeping blond that had spoke. I ignored him. Marcus had told me to avoid trouble, and this boy certainly looked like he'd had his share, and a few others.

"What, you're just gonna ignore me? Come on, don't you think that's a little rude? Not to mention first gradish. I mean, you don't even know me."

He was obviously not going to give up. He'd lose interest soon. ...I hoped.

I turned slightly to look at him, and only my remarkable self-control kept me from gaping. He was hot! He smirked, almost as if he could read my mind. "What do you want?" I asked rudely.

His smirked grew. "You, baby."

I smirked a little back. "Well, that certainly sucks for you."

He mock pouted, but his grin quickly took over. "I'm Reid Garwin," he told me.

"Sherri Godslove."

I could see him repress his laughter, and was impressed. Few people could resist making fun of my name.

"Alright, Sherri, what are you doing later?" he asked.

Thankfully, the bell rang, an I swiftly grabbed my back and walked down the steps, leaving Reid behind me.

I managed to avoid him the rest of the day, even though he had 5 of my 7 classes with me, and I was walking down the steps when I felt someone grab my arm. They didn't seem to be a threat, so I quickly checked my urge to react, and turned, coming face to face with Reid, three other boys behind him. I recognized them from some of my classes.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Reid asked, smirking slightly.

Before I could answer, I was hit by a quickly moving object, before said object ducked behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Sherri!" Matt said.

Reid looked back and forth between Matt and me. "Is he your..."

"Boyfriend?" I guessed, then busted out laughing, while Matt had a look of absolute horror on his face. "Try brother."

Matt jumped away from me like I was hot coals. "Boyfriend?! No! Hell no!" I stopped laughing and slapped him upside the head.

"No cussing!" I told him sternly. Reid and his friends were all laughing hard, before they finally calmed down.

"But -" "No." I cut Matt off. "Now come on." I began dragging him away, before I heard someone call his name. I stopped, and stared at Matt. The voice had sounded big, buff, and pissed. Reid plus three quickly caught up to us as a boy began making his way toward us as well.

I glared at Matt. "What did you do?" "Noth-" "Don't lie, what the hell did you do?!"

He looked down. "I... may have... called his girlfriend a... frizzy haired whore," he mumbled out.

The guys stared at him. "You called Kira Snider a whore?" One asked, Tyler, I think. Matt nodded. "Awesome, dude! You rock!" the one I thought was Pogue said. Matt smiled at them, then stopped as I grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer.

"It's the first day of school, and you're already in trouble?! God, even I got through the first fucking day!" He was starting to look a little scared.

"Well, I was going to come kill this little bitch, but looks like you beat me to it," an amused voice said beside me.

I released Matt and faced this guy, watching as he glared briefly at Reid and his friends. "Oh, I'm not going to kill him, he is my little brother, after all. And I'm afraid I can't let you hurt him either." I told him cheerfully, and I felt the collective stare of everyone surrounding us, except for Matt. He was smirking. He knew me too well.

The guy smirked. "Hmm. I'll make you a deal. I won't kick the shit out of him, if you go on a date with me."

My fake smile immediately fell into a look of true disgust. "You're seriously going to ask me out, very badly, I may add, _right_ after you get done threatening my brother? I don't even know who you _are_! And besides, I thought you were mad at my brother for insulting your _girlfriend_. Which means, you just screwed up three times, buddy." I grabbed Matt again, and walked away from the stunned boy, somewhat aware that Reid and his shadows were following me.

* * *

"God dammit, Matt, I'm gonna wring your skinny neck, you little piece of shit," I muttered darkly to myself as I pushed open the door to a place called Nikkys. I was assaulted by noise instantly. Quickly running my eyes around the room, I scowled. The little brat was over at the pool table, next to a now familiar blond head. I pushed my way through the crowd, coming up behind them.

"I thought I said no to coming here." I said coldly. Matt stiffened noticeably, and slowly turned around, a look of fear obvious on his face. Reid looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, y-you said that y-you d-didn't want to come, s-so I did, b-by myself," Matt stuttered out. Reid looked at him, surprised.

"Dude, does she beat you or something?" Reid asked, glancing at me. Matt didn't look away from me.

"We're leaving," I told them, grabbing Matt's shirt, ready to drag him out, but Reid grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, I'll make you a deal," he said. I waited for him to continue. "I play him one game. If I win, he can go home with you, but I get a date with you. He wins, and you _both_ stay."

I shook my head. "He sucks at pool. You play me, and if I win, we go home, and you leave us alone."

"And if I win?" he smirked.

I smirked back. "Then we'll both stay."

* * *

The 'Son's of Ipswich' all stared at me, open mouthed, and I scowled back at them. "Dude, you almost beat _Reid_. No way!" Pogue exclaimed. They had introduced themselves after the episode with Aaron, just before Reid had extended an invitation, which I'd turned down.

"_Almost_," I spit out, "being the key word." I turned my glare on Matt. "This is your fault," I told him, and he swallowed nervously, "and you will pay."

I felt someone come up behind me and wrap an arm around my waist. Reid kissed my cheek, laughing as I scowled at him. "Come on, baby, don't be like that. That was the best game I've played in a long time."

I sighed angrily, blowing a piece of my hair out of my face. "Whatever." I stood up from the table, and Reid immediately protested. "Relax," I told him sourly, "I'm just going to the bathroom. God, this is why I don't date, they get clingy like you." I left them, smirking.

Once I knew none of them were still watching me, I turned and studied the table. I had to admit, Matt looked... happy. I knew he liked me, but I was protective of him, and I knew I was extreme sometimes. These were people he didn't have to be careful with. These people could be friends to him as I could not. I sighed, finally looking away.

I pushed my way into the bathroom, which was thankfully empty. I stared at myself in the mirror for a moment. Sadly, I touch my cheek with one hand. Had I always looked so cold, so... heartless? No. There was a time when I had been cute, pretty even. I suppose I could be considered pretty now, but in an unapproachable way. Maybe I did deserve the 'Ice Princess' label I'd been given.

I frowned. Maybe I did, but Matt also deserved his friends. For him, for one of the two people I would give my life for, I'd try to give him happiness. I smiled experimentally, and then winced. It looked forced.

I sighed, walking out and over to the bar. I leaned against it and waves at the bartender.

"How can I help you?" he asked, his eyes running distractedly over the kids sitting on the bar stools.

"Can I get a coke, please?" I tried smiling friendly at him, and his eyes focused on me, and he began laughing.

"Sure, if you stop smiling like that. Looks like it hurts." I dropped it with a sigh as he filled a glass with the dark bubbling liquid. "Rough day? Or just not use to smiling?"

I grimaced at him. "A bit of both, actually." I replied honestly, making him laugh louder, as I took a sip. "So how much?"

He shook his head. "If it's that hard for you to smile, you must have had a tough life. This ones on me. M'name's Nikky." I smiled at him again, this one a bit more natural. "There we go! That was better."

I laughed. "Thanks, I think. I'm Sherri." He smiled at me, then was called away by a man farther down the bar. With a short 'bye' he went to take care of him.

I took my drink and turned around and searched for my table. I saw them all laughing loud. They really were cute. Then a thought made me smirk. What would my dear ex, Lucas, say about me hanging out with them? He'd probably freak, I thought as I walked over to them, an honest smile on my lips. They all look surprised to see it, but they quickly included me into their conversation, and Reid tried a few lines on me, though I just laughed him off.

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Marley asked as Matt and I walked in the door to the house Marcus had gotten us. It was huge compared to the trailers I'd been born in, and it was beautiful. I would miss it when we left.

"Out at a bar called Nikky's. It was awesome." Matt said happily as Marley looked up at me suspiciously.

I knew I scared him, as I did most. That was usually how I preferred it, but after a night of no one expecting me to do anything, good or bad, it bothered me a little. I shook it off. The only reason the 'sons' weren't scared of me was because I was making an effort for Matt.  
I ignored Marley, and climbed the stairs to the second floor, then made my way up to the giant attic, which Marcus had had remodeled to be my bedroom. How well he knew me showed in how much I loved the room. I grabbed my pajamas from my dresser in the walk-in closet, and changed, shivering in the brisk air.

I grabbed my stereo remote, flopping onto my Californian king bed as thoughts from tonight ran through my head. I pushed the button, and Geoffrey Paris, Bring Down the Club started playing. I began singing the words absentmindedly as I analyzed the night's activities.

It had been fun, I admitted to myself, surprised. I sighed as my thoughts continued in circles, until I heard the stereo switch to No. 5, by Hollywood Undead. Tired, I let myself fall asleep, still mumbling the words to the song.


	3. Chapter 2

"Get up!" Someone screamed in my ear, making me jerk upright, and practically fall out of my bed, automatically grabbing my dagger from underneath my pillow.

"Jesus Mary mother of fucking Christ!" I yelled as I saw that, somehow, the damn Son's of Ipswich were all standing in my room. "What the hell is your guy's problem?! How the hell did you even get in here?!"

Tyler grinned at me. "Well, Matt let us in the house, and said he'd pay us fifteen dollars each to wake you up."

I let myself flop back onto my mass of pillows, making sure not to land on my blade, though I didn't release it. I was contemplating throwing it at Matt. "MATT! Get your scrawny ass up here now, you little bitch!" I screamed.

After a moment of silence, while waiting for Matt, Pogue spoke. "You sleep with a knife?" he asked, his tone carefully level, his face blank. I saw the other boys focus on the hand still gripping the blade, and they looked at me, confused.

"She usually throws it at whoever wakes her up. That's why I sent you guys." Matt said, grinning from his place in the doorway. "She must be getting slow."

I glared at him, and for once, it didn't seem to faze him. "This is what I get for trying to let you have friends? You little brat." I lifted my arm, and then Mat was jumping away from the dagger now placed in my doorway.

The guys all stared at me, while Matt just mock-pouted. "You didn't need to throw it..." he mumbled.

I looked at him. "Yes, I really did. Apparently, you need to be kept in your place," I teased as I flung back my cover, getting out of the bed.

I stretched, then stopped when I felt eyes on me. I looked at the boys, all of which were staring at me, from my chest, to the exposed section of my stomach where my black wife-beater lifted up, to my legs, revealed by the shorts I wear to bed.

The only one not checking me out was Matt. He walked over and flopped down on my bed, but I swiftly grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. He sat up, glaring at me, but I just smile at him sweetly. "What?" I turned and walked past Tyler, opening the door to my walk-in closet. I grabbed some clothes, coming out and making shewing motions at all the males in my room. "Go on, get. I have to change." They all left, though they stared at the knife as they passed it.

* * *

"Damn, Godslove, you clean up good," Reid said appreciatively as I descended the stairs to the living room. They all took a minute to take in my outfit. I was wearing a short denim skirt. My shirt was a form fitting black shirt nearly as long as my skirt, with the words 'Hollywood Undead Will Never Die'. I flicked back my long black hair as they stared.

I finally reached the bottom and cocked one hip, letting my hand rest on it. "So? I'm going to assume you had a reason for coming over at ten in the morning. Unless you were all so intoxicated by my presence last night that you were beginning to have withdrawals from being away from me. Somehow, though, I doubt it."

Tyler smiled at me. "Actually, we wondered if Matt wanted to hang out, and he said that you might want to go to."

I snorted. "Yeah right. Translation, if I don't go he doesn't."

"Why?" Pogue asked. "Why can't he go anywhere without you? You're hardly his babysitter."

I looked at him, then at Matt, for once completely serious. "He has a knack for getting into trouble."

Matt decided to break the awkward silence that followed. "Oookay then. Now can we go? Where are we going?"

"Well, we were going to hang out at Nicky's for the rest of today, then take you guys to a party out on the Dells." Caleb informed us.

Now I was torn. I had planned today to go check out the town, and they were going to a lace I already knew. But I didn't want Matt going somewhere without me.

I needed to make sure this town was safe, for Marcus. And these for boys look like they could take care of themselves, plus Matt. But to let Matt go without me...

The thought that Marcus needed me to make sure this town was safe decided me. But do I drag Matt with me, or let him have his friends? Normally, he'd be with me, but I remembered my thoughts last night. I guess if I was going to let him have friends, might as well dive right in. I took a deep breath. "Actually, I won't be coming to Nicky's with you, but I'm up for the Dells later." I saw Matt's face fall. He looked so disappointed. "So, if I find out that you let Matt collect one bruise, I'll kill you all."

Matt was still for a second "You mean, you're actually letting me go somewhere _without _you?" he asked suspiciously, as if I was playing with him. I nodded.

He flew at me, almost knocking me back onto the stairs. "Thank you!" he said, hugging me tight.

I waited a moment, then started prying his arms off me. "Alright, alright, enough with the physical touching, get off me." This set the boys off laughing, even Pogue, though I was sure he didn't like me. Matt finally released me, but I grabbed his chin, making him look at me. "But," I warned, "if I find out that you so much as had a minor disagreement with someone, you'll never leave this house with out me and an ankle tracker again, got it?" He nodded, shaking off my hand.

Then he frowned. "Where are you going then?"

I pursed my lips. "I have to run some errands for 'father'." He would understand that it was something for Marcus.

"Is that so? I'd be glad to help you run errands." Reid spoke up, grinning at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You'd be glad to help me into bed, too. That won't be happening."

He mock pouted as the others laughed at him. "It's not possible that I just want to enjoy your company and get to know you more?"

I smile, amused. "You're more interested in getting to know my body than my actual personality, but I suppose you can come." I walked past him into the kitchen. "Matt have you eaten yet?" I called out, knowing the answer would be no.

"Umm..." he answered, as he came into the kitchen with the other boys following.

I sighed. "Of course you haven't." I looked at the boys. "Have you all?" The silence and avoiding of eyes was my answer, until Pogue's stomach growled loudly, making us burst into laughter as he looked embarrassed. "Well, alrighty then. Five breakfasts coming up."

Tyler's face scrunched up in confusion. "Don't you mean six? Aren't you eating?"

I shook my head, turning around to open the fridge, getting out what I'd need for so many breakfasts. "I don't eat breakfast."

"Yet you make it sound like us not eating breakfast is awful," Caleb said, amused.  
"Well yeah," I replied, still getting materials out. "Not everyone has my fabulous metabolism." That got a laugh out of them. "Not to mention that I am not going to be growing anymore, and will be able to stay this adorable size forever. You boys however, have a few more years of slowly becoming telephone poles."

I began cooking, and Caleb came over to offer to help. I could see Matt out of the corner of my eyes holding back laughter. I slapped Calebs hand as he reached out to help me, and he drew it back, holding it to his chest, looking at me incredulously. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"That was to tell you to get out of my way, before I burn the food. I don't need your help, so go on and shoo. Go stand over there with the other useless lumps." Sulking, he went over and took a seat at the table, the others soon following suit as they teased Caleb.  
When the food was ready, I gave them all their plates, then jumped onto the counter, watching them as the teased each other.

Tyler was the first to notice my staring. "Um, Sherri, you wanna come sit at the table?" he asked awkwardly.

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because it's easier to watch you guys from up here."

Silence. Then, "Why exactly are you watching us?" I just shrugged.

Matt decided to answer for me. "She got this weird thing where she just watches people, kinda analyzing them." They all stared at me.

I jumped off the counter. "Well, time to go. You comin' Reid?" He nodded and put his plate in the sink, following me out, calling out goodbye's to his friends.

Since my car hasn't been delivered yet, we got into the rental car, and I pulled out, Reid still taking not-so-subtle glances at me.

We had about three minutes of silence before Reid obviously couldn't handle it anymore. "So, where are we going today?"

I shot a glance at him. "Well, I figured I'd stop by the store, pick up some groceries, drop them off, then just drive around, see what there is here."

I saw him smirk out the window from the corner of my eye. "Well then," he began as he stretched his arms, resting one on the back of my seat. I rolled my eyes at his 'smooth moves'. "Its a good thing you've got Ipswich's best tour guide in your front seat."

I snorted. "Yeah, sure." I pulled into the store I'd found online last night, parking and shutting the car off. I hesitated before leaving the car, and turned towards the blonde. I bit my lips, trying to refrain from spilling the threats that I'd normally say. "Look, this whole flirting thing is fun, I guess, but just so you know, its not going to happen, you and me. Not a fling, not a one-night stand, not a relationship, and not a fwb thing."

He stared at me, startled, before raising an eyebrow. "Writing me off a little early, aren't you? Besides, how do you know I actually want any of those things from you? For all you know, I flirt with every girl."

Now I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure you do. I heard stories about you, even on the first day. You sleep with anything moving in a skirt. I wanted to let you know nothing's going to happen. I'm not interested in you like that."

Now he narrowed his eyes at me, looking insulted. He leaned closer, and I bit my tongue, trying very hard to remain civil. "Are you trying to tell me you don't think I'm hot?"

I rolled my eyes at his ego. "I'm not saying that. I'm saying that it doesn't matter." I opened the door and left the car, him following suit.

I glanced at him, and saw the familiar smirk return. "I'm sure you also heard rumors about how I don't give up then. You'll change your mind soon enough princess." Somehow the title that had always been an insult didn't sound so irritating from him. He led me into the store, our conversation done, as I stared, amused, at his back. I'd made my stance clear, if he wanted to try changing my mind, well, I had no doubt it would be interesting. I laughed quietly to myself. I'd thought Ipswich would be boring, frustrating, and many other things, but I was starting to really hope I was wrong.


End file.
